


You Can't Bee Serious

by UPN20



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPN20/pseuds/UPN20
Summary: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING.





	You Can't Bee Serious

Jo sat at the edge of the pond in Maxfield Stanton Memorial Park, a relatively quiet and beautiful place hidden between the chaos of Tokyo neighborhood surrounding it. He fought successfully to keep from lighting up a cigarette.  
"Not here," he said to himself and just tried to take in the peaceful few seconds he had captured for himself. He knew it would not last long.  
It was already over.  
Sachi emerged from the pond right in front of him clad in nothing but a thong that was clearly too small.  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!? PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU DESTROYER OF EVERYTHING LEFT THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY LOST."  
"Woah sorry Jo," Sachi said. "I had swam over from the other bank there..."  
Sachi said motioning and swinging his body as he did so.  
"Please do not move. You are showing everything," Jo said. "Where are your clothes?"  
"Back over there with the others," Sachi said.  
"There are others?"  
"The usual gang."  
"Oh great," Jo muttered.  
"You should come say hi."  
"I came here. To escape you."  
"Oh," Sachi said.  
"But I'll say hi, because I still miss you all even when I need to not be around you all," Jo muttered.  
The two started off around the pond towards whether their group of friends waited.  
"How have things been since we last talked?" Sachi asked. "How's the new job."  
"It's annoying, but Sachi can you...stride...in a different fashion?" Jo asked.  
"I thought you liked..."  
"I like it just fine when I am prepared for it!" Jo snapped. "But not when it's just on parade."  
"Ok," Sachi said and modified his walking.  
"The job is annoying?" Sachi prodded.  
"Yes, do you really think I'd like most jobs?" Jo asked.  
"No I suppose not." Sachi admitted. "Jo...I've always wondered..."  
"Yeah."  
"You know how Ayase's power lets her turn into all those bees?"  
"Do you really need to do exposition here?" Jo responded.  
"I guess not. I just..."  
"What."  
"Well...like...if you had that power..."  
"What about it?"  
Sachi paused.  
"What?" Jo asked.  
"Would you ever like use half the bees to fuck yourselves with the other half?"  
"I hate you so much," Jo said and pushed Sachi back into the pond.


End file.
